The Most Dangerous Game
by Caligula II
Summary: Bryan chalenges Lei to a final showdown. The supercop races to rescue innocent civilians trapped in the crosfire.
1. Early Wake Up Call

**AN: This is my first Bryan and Lei fanfic where I explore their rivalry when there are lives on the line. You know, how come cool guys like Bryan or Lei are kept in the background when someone like Xiaoyu gets a leading part?**

**Ah... well.

* * *

**

Detective Lei Wulong of the Hong Kong police department was napping in his apartment after a difficult day of working and keeping the city safe. The job was difficult and he often had to risk his life, but Lei wasn't complaining. He was helping battle crime and knew that there are milions out there who are grateful.

There were times, however, when he felt like a maid. No matter how many crooks he arrested, the city was still swarming with them. Couldn't the city just stay safe once you secured it for like a milion times?

And there were the mobsters. These guys did whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted and there was never enough evidence to link them to a crime. Hunting them down was difficult buisness but the rewards were often huge.

Once in a while, a maniac would find their way through the city, and kill several people before they are released on basis that they mentaly impaired. Someone like that was always in this city.

As Lei was relaxing, his cellphone rang, waking him.

"Yello..." he said in a hoarse voice, while streching at the same time and yawning loudly. "Detective Wulong."

"Wulong? Did I catch you at a bad time?" asked the voice on the other line, a voice Lei found vaguely familiar.

"Who is there?" asked Lei.

"Ahh... Lei, how could you forget me? I thought we had something special." said the voice. Lei could now definitely recognise it as a man's voice although he felt an odd chill run the course of his body as if the voice was that of a demon's.

"I am sorry, but I do not recognise you." said Lei, dreading that the voice on the other line might belong to an ex-crimelord he had put in jail. It happened to him once and it ended up in Lei having to get a surgery to take 49 machinegun rounds out of his stomach.

"Well, you must be fucking retarded, as nobody can forget me, after they see me." said the voice as a maniacal laugh followed.

Comprehension hit Lei like a shotgun shell. "Bryan Fury!" Lei's body did a double-take as he was suddenly overwhealmed with fear at the prospect of seeing Bryan Fury again. Last time it happened, Lei wound up beaten beyond recognition and had to endure Bryan's maniacal speech about enjoying other people's pain.

"Well, duh. I guess you are not as retarded as I thought. Okay by me. I could use prey that can actualy think." Bryan laughed in a menacing way. Lei was now petrified, what if Bryan was in Hong Kong right now? That maniac spread chaos and destruction wherever he went.

"What do you mean by prey?" asked Lei, fearing that he already knew the answer.

"Muahahaha!" laughed Bryan. "How fucking stupid can you get? There is a word for that. Flatfoot! A stupid cop. Muahahahaha!"

Bryan's evil laugh left Lei feeling like an animal in a crosshair. He knew what Bryan was thinking, and he knew what did he mean by prey. He was the prey and Bryan would hunt him down like an animal.

"I can see your game, Bryan." Lei felt an odd sensation of courage. He had already proved his mental superiority to Bryan.

"Hahaha! Game!" the way in which Bryan said the word left Lei without his tint of bravery. "Tell me, flatfoot, what is the most dangerous game?"

What was Bryan thinking now? The most dangerous game? The phrase was somewhat familiar but Lei could make no head nor tail of it.

"You don't know, flatfoot?" said Bryan, obviosly enjoying the pain that he was about to cause.

"The most dangerous game, is hunt?" Lei took his best guess, the response was preceeded by a yet another maniacal laugh.

"Are all cops these stupid? Or are you realy trying to be better? Hahaha!" Bryan Fury's voice revealed nothing other than a wish to play with Lei, like a cat played with a mouse. Lei understood now. He was the most dangerous game and Bryan was the most dangerous hunter.

"I see..."

"Well I am glad for you, pinhead. I grow tired of murderizing helpless civilians, meaning I need someone as strong as you to get a real chalenge." said Bryan as Lei now understood that Bryan wanted him. Ever since they were rivals, in the days when Bryan was still sane, albeit kinda reckless, Bryan felt like he was Lei's polar opposite of sorts. They never got along, as the more experienced Lei often criticized the hot-headed and dramatic Bryan and Bryan often got into shady deals which Lei found to be an insult to the uniform.

"Where do we meet?" Lei knew that Bryan can only be stopped if he handled this personaly.

"Ha ha! Aren't you eager." Bryan chuckled before proceeding. "I am sure that we will meet soon fucking enough."

"Don't play games with me, Fury!"

"Ah, this is no game, dork! You are no longer prey! Now we are both prey and hunter! We hunt each other!" Bryan paused, as if to breathe in the scent of adrenaline coming from Lei's blood system. "I hunt you, and you hunt me."

"Where do we meet?" asked Lei again.

"Somewhere near, if you listen to dispatch." said Bryan calmly and hung up.

Lei stood with his cell to his ear. He couldn't beleive it, Bryan Fury was coming after him. What did he mean by listening to dispatch? Was he going to make a mess big enough for Lei to be called?

Lei could only wait to see what the sunrise will bring, as he went back to his nap, gathering forces for the battles ahead.

* * *

AN: I don't know if you like it, but note that it might not get updated for the next week or so as I will be going on a vacation and I don't know if I will find an Internet connection in the remote place where I'm going.


	2. First Kill

**AN: So after 4 days straight of eating, drinking, dancing, mountain-climbing, hitchiking and other forms of partying, Caligula II is back to writing.**

**So with sounds of clarinetes and saxophones still ringing in my ears, I am back to reveiling more of the story as it progresses.**

**

* * *

**

"7 milion people." thought Hong Kong police detective Lei Wulong as he drowe down Kowloon highway from his modest apartment in Kowloon city. "Seven milion and that maniac is on the loose."

Lei Wulong has been listening to the police radio ever since he woke up. Nothing that looked like Bryan Fury showed up. Couple of hold-ups and a car accident. It seemed that Hong Kong was peaceful today.

"Silence before the storm." thought Wulong.

The skyscrapers of Hong Kong City prostrated themselves before Wulong's eyes, the familiar view now seeming strange and distorted, now that he knew what the metropolis held within.

Another message on the police radio. Lei listened closely. He wouldn't have given it a second thought, if it hadn't been for this part:

"...the suspect is a Caucasian male, white haired, wanted for mass murder in the U.S."

Lei's blood chilled as he listened to the message further. Apparantly, the suspect was holed up in the Bank of China tower, holding aproximately 150 hostages and sporting serious firepower, including several chainguns.

Lei looked up in fear over the highway towards the heart of Hong Kong, and especially, the square-shaped, glass skyscraper which now held his deadly rival. Littering it's visage, were the lights of the countless police cars and what looked like smoke.

So this was Bryan's plan. Make sure that Lei can't hunt him down headon by putting civilians in the way. It wasn't like Bryan, who prefered the "mano-to-a-mano" approach, to take hostages and make a final stand. Didn't he know, as an ex-cop, that anyone who took hostages wound up either dead or in prison for life. But than, Bryan Fury was by no means an ordinary man who could take as much as anyone could dish out.

Lei now stepped harder on the gas pedal as he turned on his police siren and rushed towards his destination, to see what fate had in store for him.

* * *

Across the channel that divides the Kowloon peninsula and Hog Kong island, detective Rui Fou of the HKPD was taking cover behind an overturned vehicle near the Bank of China tower. After being sent in the building with an intent of reasoning with the suspect, his unit was blasted through the front doors by an explosive which smelled kinda like TNT.

Fou was the only survivor of the blast, and miraculosly, he hadn't sustained any serious injury. This meant that he would stay and fight. Although he wanted to help, Fou was married and had children, and for the first time in his life, he wished his ribs were broken to shreds.

Dispatch said now that reinforcement was coming, although Fou was sure that nothing short of a panzerfaust could even scratch the man who was inside.

"He wants something." thought Fou as he crouched low behind the overturned car. "And I intend to find out what."

* * *

**AN: Was this too short? Dunno, review, I think it is kinda short.**


	3. A Voice of Reason

**AN: Hey, I'm back. **

**Well, nothing to say. Anywhoo...**

**

* * *

**

As detective Rui Fou was wondering what was going down with the man in the BoC building, a SWAT van thundered in the street, its siren screeching as it grinded to a halt right in front of detective Fou's feet. A battalion of SWAT officers came out and took ready positions as the sergeant stepped out to speak to Fou.

"Good day, detective Fou. How is the situation so far?" asked the sarge in a military fashion, whilst taking a position himself, next to the police detective.

"Sir. We received a distress call at 8:09 reporting a hostage situation in the tower, with security officials trying to resolve it." Fou breathed in as if he was about to deliver some very disturbing data. "3 minutes later, the perpetrator called himself, sayng that he is holed up and waiting for us to come and join the fun. He also said that he is holding aproxymately 150 people hostage. We tried to get in, but he had explosives in the lobby. He detonated and wiped out my entire unit."

The sarge looked almost unafected by the thought of having a dozen or so police officers killed.

"Have you tried reasoning with him?"

"No sir, we are positive that he is mentaly disturbed and we deemed reasoning with him impossible."

"Well that might be our only hope." said the sarge and he turned to a member of his team. "Long!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" responded the said SWAT officer.

"You have hostage situation training. Are you trained in negotiation?"

"Yes Sir!" responded Long.

"Then consider yourself hired. You will help save lives today." ordered the sergeant. Officer Long immediately scurried over to the van and came out with a louspeaker and radio equipment.

"Is there a way to get radio to this guy?" asked the sarge.

"I'm not sure, but I think that I could get you a telephone connection." responded Fou. "At least, we have cleared the block, he won't be able to hurt anyone."

"Unless you count 150 innocent civilians trapped in the building with him." said the sarge, leaving detective Fou in a state of disgrace.

"Sir! We have a connection to the building. I am dialing right now." interupted Long.

"Exelent. Keep me posted!" said the sarge as he neared the equipment.

"Hello." came an icy cold voice from the other end of the line.

"Hello. This is officer Lau Fe Long from HKPD. May I ask who is there?" started Long.

"Ahh. The cops. So tell me, flatfoots, how do you like the party so far?"

"Sir, you killed police officers." Long paused in order to give the message time to sink in. "Your best move would be to give yourself in."

Across the line, the man laughed, as if officer Long threatened to shoot him with a pea-shooter. There was something eerie about this man, something that made the hairs on detective Fou's neck to stand.

"How cute. Baby wants to pway." another laugh followed by a more serious tone of voice. "But seriosly folks, what do you want?"

"For now, can you at least release two hostages. As a sign of good will." Long lovered his voice, trying to guilt-trip the man into releasing a victim.

"Yeah, sure." said the man confidently. "But I have a request. Nobody calls me until I call you, capiche!"

"Understood. Now please, release two hostages." said Long as the man laughed confidently and hung up.

Everybody waited patiently as they watched the front doors. They expected someone to come out any minute. What happened, was something only a psychic could predict.

One of the 37th floor's windows exploded in a shower of glass as a man flew out of it, screaming as he flew through the air and landed with a sickening crack on the asphalt below. Moments later, a woman flew through a second window and fell to the ground several meters away from the man. Ugly red fluid rinsed the sidewalk as the radio signaled incoming signal.

"What the hell did you do?" screamed the sarge as he picked up.

"Hahahaha! Did you like the hostages?" asked the man with no hint of remorse in his voice whatsoever.

"You sick bastard! I'm going to murderize your ass, sicko!" the sarge was obviosly taking this personaly.

"Now, now, sarge. You might want to watch your language, or I might lob somebody else. People like me are very unpredictable and volatile." the sarge could tell by the sound of the man's voice that he was smirking. "You might want to think twice before hurting my feelings."

"Before the end of this day, I swear, I'm gonna kill you like the pig you are!"

"Pif. What language? I guess you need a lesson, and I only give painful lessons." the man laughed, and seconds later, a bullet whizzed through the air and hit officer Long in the head. The sarge wheeled to see his comrade in a pool of blood.

"Long! Speak to me Long!" the sarge kneeled next to the cadaver and shaked it violently. "Get up Long! That's an order! Get up!" it was no use, Long was dead. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled in the radio.

"Hahaha! Not pleasant, I presume?" the sarge turned towards the building, and saw a white-haired man holding a gun. Even from such a distance, the sarge could make out the smirk on the asshole's face. He grabbed for his gun and aimed, but the man lifted up a man from next to him as if he were a rag doll and held him dangerously over the ledge. The sarge lowered his weapon, and kicked the van in frustration.

"I guess you do learn." said the man via the radio and hung up.

About that time, a squad car thundered in the street and detective Lei Wulong stepped out.


	4. Fun and Games

**AN: Gr8 reviews folks. Ya know it is reviews that this whole FanFiction thing is about. So please review more.

* * *

**

"Great first day." thought Kazuto Kotani as the white-haired maniac held him and about 150 people at gunpoint in the Bank of China building.

Being a wealthy Japanese buisnessman wasn't easy buisness. There were taxes, customs and in order for this to be avoided, there had to be buisness in China. And buisness in China meant frequent visits to Hong Kong, especialy the Bank of China tower. But he never imagined that he would be taken hostage by an insane ex-cop.

He looked around the room, surveying the hostages. Most of them were employees, some were customers. Most importantly, they were all frightened. One man in particular looked ready to explode.

The white-haired maniac calmly walked in the room where Kotani was being held. The hostages exchanged frightened looks.

"Enjoying the party so far?" he asked. Nobody answered. The man looked around, apparantly suprised nobody answered.

"I gues you folks need a little entertainment. Yes, a little homemade fun." he said with a malicious look. "So... What would get a bunch of deadbeats like you partying? Hmm..." he paced around the room, stopping in front of people at random. He looked around, and his eyes stopped at a young and attractive girl.

"You! Yeah you!" he called. "Why don't you provide a little "entertainment", huh?" the maniacal smirk on his face was all but welcoming. The girl staggered back, obviosly frightened. "I guess a stripshow would do, huh?" said the man, without the slightest hint of mercy or compassion in his voice.

The girl couldn't get herself to talk, so she simply shook her head with a terified look on her face.

"You slut." the man said with a faux flirtaitous voice. "How about you be my bitch?"

"No..no." stuttered the girl. "I...I have a... boyfriend."

Kotani could tell instantly that the man didn't like the idea of competition. He looked dangerously murderous.

"You have a boyfriend...huh. Where is this boyfriend of yours?"

"I...He is... here in this room. There." she pointed at a young man in a janitor's uniform.

"I see." said the man as he pulled out a military knife from his holster and held it to the girl's neck. "I got a good idea for some fun. You be my bitch, or I murderize his ass, and then I send you to the cops via window-to-concrete express."

"I...No." stuttered the girl.

"No, huh? I see you are a honest girl." the man started smirking again."I like that in a woman. Tell ya what, you and your boyfriend can go free, if you don't breathe nothing about me."

"O...Ok.." the girl ran over to her boyfriend and together they ran out of the building. The police accepted them and took them to a hospital.

"So happy together." said the man in a dreamy voice. "This takes me back... Ah well, I guess we have to find an alternate way to party. Let's play Russian roulette." he continued as he holstered his knife and pulled out a Taurus Raging Bull revolver. He looked around, as if trying to decide who will be his next victim and halted in front of the man who looked ready to explode.

"Pick a number, pops." said the maniac while he removed all but one of the bullets from the barrel and spun it. "Come on, I don't have the whole day, pick a fucking number!"

The man clutched at his tie, as if loosening it to get some air. "Th...Three..."

"Wise choice." said the white-haired menace as he aimed for the man's forehead.

The Taurus Raging Bull is a Brazilian-made dual action revolver. It's superior firepower and exelent grip make it the most formidable revolver in existence. Furthermore, its barrel is built in such a way that neither the shooter nor the victim can see the bullet count.

Bryan Fury smirked yet again, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**AN: There it is folks, and I would like to thank Irene for a most exelent idea. THNXIRN.**


	5. Adrenaline and Death

**AN?**

**

* * *

**

The sound of an empty barrel filled the room...

The man tried to cover and had his eyes closed. His face was red as a beetroot and he breathed in short gasps, punctured by an occasional vince.

Bryan Fury looked at his weapon, obviosly surprised.

"You seem to be a lucky bastard my friend. A very lucky one, indeed." sneered the killer. "But I think your luck will eventualy run out. Especialy now, in round two."

Another ten seconds, in which Bryan took his time to position the revolver onto the man's forehead. The poor bloke seemed delirious and his breathing seemed to become heavier by the second. Sweat dripping from his forehead mingled with the tears that were dripping from his eyes, which were blodshot and filled with pure fear.

On the other side of the barrel, there was nothing, exerpt perehaps a wild enjoyement in another being's torture. A pair of icy blue eyes radiated with absolute nothingness. Fear, compassion, mercy, love. These things were unknown to Bryan Fury. This was ever since he was born. Him being a cyborg changed nothing. Evil is born, not created.

A flexing of a muscle, a rapidly moving hammer smacking into the butt of a revolver barrel, followed by the familiar 'click' as it encountered no bullet.

Bryan Fury chuckled as the man drew a releived breath. One more shot, litteraly.

"This is my last chance, let's not fuck it up." said Fury, his voice getting a cold, deadly emotionless quality.

As he put the gun to the man's forehead, he put on a maniacal face, and Kazuto Kotani knew why.

Contrary to the general oppinion, Russian Roulette is a very predictable game. The chamber that holds the only bullet, weighs more than the rest of the barrel and tends to stop at the bottom after the traditional "spinning of the gadget". In six-shooters, this means the third, or fourth shots.

The third and the final shot. As Bryan Fury pulled the trigger, the bloke's organism was flooded by adrenaline, triggering the primal instinct that resides in every being, _Flight or Fight._

This is a state where no thought exists. Every decision is overlooked, every discomfort and pain ignored. There is no thought, no reason, no calculating, just fear...and rage. The man at gunpoint had only two choices: fight Bryan Fury or flee. He got neither.

A click of an empty chamber, the game was over, Fury had lost. Or so it seemed.

All of a sudden, the man grasped his chest, as his heart muscle gave way and bursted. His left arm failed to respond and his lungs were strugling to deliver oxygen to his adrenaline-flooden brain. He experienced one of the most painful conditions in human existence.

Heart attack.

Almost every organ shuts down as the heart fails to deliver oxygenated blood to them. Horribly enough, the brain goes down last, and the victim is fully aware of the excruciating pain.

Kazuto Kotani rushed over to the dying man, trying to help, but a strong arm pulled him back.

"Back to your place, asshole!" ordered Bryan Fury.

"He is dying!" Kotani understood that he was risking his life for a man he hardly knew, but standing still and leaving him to die was certanly not what a honorable man would do.

"And I suggest you get in your fucking place unless you intend to join him!"

"He needs medical attention!" shouted the buisnessman.

"Attention?" the way Fury spoke the word was definitely not pleasant. "Sure. I can get him attention." and without further ado, he tossed the man over the window, in front of Kotani's eyes.

"Now get back, or I will attract more attention!" screamed Fury as the defeated Kotani walked back to his place, wondering whether he would survive the day.

* * *

"Many people are already dead." thought detective Lei Wulong as he approached his colleagues, detective Fou and the sergeant. 

"Fashionably late as usual, Wulong." barked the sarge.

"Sir, I came here as soon as I could." he paused, not sure if Fou and the sarge would beleive what he was about to say. "I think that maniac over there is after me."

"How could you know that?" asked the sarge.

"He contacted me yesterday, saying that he wanted to destroy me in a challenge. He said that he would attract me through criminal acts, but I never thought that a hostage..."

"Wait a goddamned minute! You received a threathening phone call from an international criminal and FAILED to notify the police?!" shouted the sarge.

"Sir, I..." started Wulong but was cut short agaon, by the sarge.

"Do you realise that your little vendetta against this psycho has claimed the lives of multiple officers and civilians! How many people have to die for you to understand, Wulong?"

"Sir, I do understand!" Lei raised his voice, hoping the sarge wouldn't mind. "But I beleive that the only way to stop this maniac is for me to march into that building, and deal with him myself."

"No, no, no, no, no, no! No supercop bulshit, Wulong!" said the sarge in a stern voice. "Right now, I have every SWAT team en route to storm the tower and anihilate this madman, and you are going to do exactly what I tell you to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but..."

"Good!" cut in the sarge. "The assault will take place as soon as possible, and I want all of you in position to open fire if neccesary! I want snipers possitioned on surrounding buildings and every cop and SWAT in this fucking town holding this goddamned tower under siege!"

"Yes sir." responded the two detectives in unison.

As they took their possitions, Fou asked Wulong:

"Why do you think he is after you?"

"Rui, he called me in my home! It doesn't get more obvious than that!" said Lei.

"Still, why not just kill you? Why all this drama?"

"Because he wants to hunt me down, like an animal." said Lei with a wary look on his face.

"It doesn't look like a hunt from where I am standing." responded Fou as he linked to dispatch to carry out the sarge's orders.

* * *

**AN: There it is. R&R. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I was writing this in the dark.**


	6. Last Rites

**AN: Heyloo. I'm back to this fic. A big thanks to those who reviewed and a happy face to all who read without reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

The sarge watched his troops deploy around the building. There were regular cops, SWAT and snipers. Nothing short of an army could stop this fierce force.

"Soon" he thought. "these guys will storm the tower, forcing him to back into a corner where snipers will take over, and put him out of his misery."

The sarge was by no means a coward, and he decided to personaly lead the strike on the tower and try to personaly take on the bastard. "Blowing his head off..." he thought. "...will cause me some serious personal satisfaction."

The sea of SWAT officers with polycarbonate riot shields was preparing for the assault on Fury's stronghold. They carried weapons most people have never even heard of. Some were deadly enough tho wipe out a battalion of elephants and others designed for non-lethal takedowns. They truly had an impressive arsenal.

"Men! Listen up! That bastard up there has 150 people hostage!" tried the sarge to give a pep talk. "Our mission: Defeat him and rescue the hostages! I know that some of you will probably not come out of that tower alive, but I know that we will make that bastard pay for all the people he killed!"

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted the SWAT as they hurried off to attack the tower. They went into a formation similar to a Roman legion, forming an impregnable wall with their bulletproof shields.

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the tower, Bryan Fury was seated at a computer terminal when he noticed the lobby security camera showing a huge number of SWAT entering. He chuckled, and brought an interface before him.

----------------------------------------------------------

The sarge spearheaded the thrust in the lobby. Just about 20 meters away from the elevators. And then... the most unlikely thing happened.

----------------------------------------------------------

Detectives Lei Wulong and Rui Fou were tanse as the sarge and his battalion assaulted the tower. Wulong was convinced that the plan was suicide and tried to talk the sarge out of it, but to no awail. It seemed that his gut instinct proved right.

The sound of a thousand bullets flying rang through the air. Metalic sounds of revolving barrels clinged omniosly as Bryan Fury's signature weapon pierced through the SWAT squad.

"Chainguns!" whispered Lei.

Bullets flied out of the lobby, carrying along bits of concrete, laxane, glass and horribly enough, shards of bone through the windows.

The two detectives ran for dear life as the storm of bullets and debris overwhealmed the cops surrounding the tower. It seemed that Fury was ready for them, no matter what they did. He killed for fun, and had no remorse, which made him the ultimate killing machine.

----------------------------------------------------------

The sarge was lying on thew ground, covered in dust and blood. TThe bastard wiped out his entire unit, but left him alive. Such surgical precision was almost impossible, unless...

"Computer controlled chainguns!" thought the sarge. "The bastard has computer controlled chainguns!"

His thoughts were interupted by the familiar 'pling' of the elevator. The doors slid open, and Bryan Fury stepped out.

The merciless cyborg walked out casualy, singing happily.

"Fifteen men on the dead man's chest--

...Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!

Drink and the devil had done for the rest--

...Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!"

An evil chuckle, and Fury reached for his holster, pulling out a pistol as the sarge himself stood up and reached for his own pistol.

"You like what I've done with this place?" asked Fury casualy, as if he were talking over a cup of tea.

"You ARE a sick bastard." replied the sarge boldly.

"I prefer to call it... socialy questionable individual. But of course, not everybody can pronounce words longer than two sylablles." the icy blue eyes bored into the sarge like a drill.

"Enough talk!" barked the sarge. "Let's settle this like men!"

"Indeed."

The sarge immediately fired his entire clip in Fury's face. Dust rose as gunpowder exploded and clouded the vision. When the smoke cleared, Bryan Fury stood like nothing had happened to him.

"Looks like you will need a bigger gun, my friend." sneerede the cyborg. "But now... it's too late."

As easily as a child would lift a teddy bear, Bryan lifted the sarge high into the air and held him as the sarge kicked his feet, desperately trying to kick him.

"May your soul rest in peace." said Bryan mockingly as he threw the sarge away from him and quickly shot him in the air with his pistol.


	7. A Daring Plan

**AN: Well, back to hunting the supercop for me. For all of you who are my fans, I think I might have a Tekken St. Patrick special. _MIGHT_ have. If not, well...I think someone will make it.**

**

* * *

**

"The Sarge is dead!" thought Lei Wulong.

Bryan Fury has mercilessly killed the Sarge and an entire battalion of SWAT. His weapons were powerful, his technique practised and his killing instincts unsatisfyable. Lei knew that Bryan had a weakness, however.

"Rui," he addressed his coleague. "I think I know how to save the hostages."

"Yeah, how?" asked the distressed detective.

"I will march straight into that building and chalenge Fury..." started Lei but was interupted.

"Yeah, and he will kill you! Don't you see Lei? He is unstoppable. I doubt a nuke could kill that guy." said Rui Fou.

"...and you can access the catwalks of the ventilation system while he is distracted. From there, you can disable his chainguns and CCTVs and perhaps even lead the hostages out through the fire escape." continued Lei.

Rui Fou was left speechless.

"You know... that is so idiotic, it might just work." he breathed. "I might need to get some equipement. Wait here."

Fou has seen his share of underground missions to know what to expect in the catwalks. He would need a flashlight, a silencer for his pistol, a screwdriver and protector glasses.

As he picked up the said items, he reached for his cell. Rui's intuition told him Bryan Fury wanted something more than Lei Wulong, and Rui always trusted his intuition. Detectives always have a gut feeling. Now, he was going to do some research as to who, and what is Bryan Fury.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sybil "Stilleto" Ammatti was having a nice nap in her flat in downtown Hong Kong. One of the many benefits of self-employement was the ability to sleep over every day of the week.

Stilleto was a nickname from her days with the Mafia, where she became the most infamous hacker in the world, succsesfuly laundering money for mobsters and dirty politicians alike.

Her long-gone days of crime ended when a rat in the organisation gave the names of all the higher-ups, including her. She did manage to escape to Hong Kong and dissappear, but she saw it as a sign. A sign that crime never pays. A devout Catholic, Stilleto beleived in omens and immediately opened a buisness and severed all her contacts with the mob.

There was only one man who knew of her past, and that man was right now calling her on the phone.

"Figlio di puttana!" she swore as the penetrating sound of the phone cut the air in half, waking her up.

"Hello." she picked up.

"Sybil? That you?" asked a familiar, but troubled voice.

"Rui, sweetie. Isn't it a little early to go on a date?" she asked jokingly.

"Sybil, cut it out. I called you because I needed your help."

"What can I do you for?" she asked.

"Can you get some info from the Interpol database for me?"

"Yo, Rui. YOU are the cop. Why the hell can't YOU get in the Interpol database?"

"I'm in the middle of something here. You might have known if you actualy watched the news."

"Meh... cartoons are soo better. So, who are we gunning for?"

"Bryan Fury. I think he's an ex-cop."

"Bryan Fury? Heh." chuckled Sybil. "Sounds like he came out of a fighting game."

"It's no laughing matter. I need all the info on him that you can find."

"Okay... sheesh. Are all cops this hyperactive?"

"No. And please, there are lives at stake here."

"Yeah, okay." she said as she hung up.

As she neared her treasured computer terminal, she made herself the strongest cup of coffee she could imagine. Hacking the Interpol's database was definitely not the way she liked it in the morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan Fury was monitoring the tower's numerous CCTVs, as he saw a familiar shape tread accross the debris in the lobby. It was a short Chinese man in a pink shirt with a gun holster and a messy hair.

"Lei Wulong." he whispered to himself as he took his trusted Desert Eagle handgun and rushed to the elevator.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rui Fou opened a small ventilation hatch in the rear of the building. Although monitored by CCTV cameras, Rui was not seen, as nobody was actualy watching the screens.

"I'm sure I'm gonna regret this." he thought as he slipped in the catwalks.

* * *

**AN: Man that took a long time to write. Read and Review folks, or else...**


	8. Supercop's Gambit

**AN: Updated after a shitload of time...**

**can you use shitload with time?**

**

* * *

**

_'The final showdown_.' thought Lei Wulong as he heard his feet crush the tiny pieces of glass strewn on the lobby floor.

All around him werethe dead bodies of the SWAT team Bryan wiped out earlier. Most of them were gored even beyond the wildest imaginations of the most violent sociopaths. It was unbeleavable how Fury felt absolutely no remorse for his kills.

_Pling!_

The sound of the elevator filled the air. Lei looked up to the figure stepping out of said apparatus.

There he was. Bryan Fury. Half cop, half zombie, all evil. His ghostly white face, scarred and pokemarked gleamed in the Hong Kong sun. His grey hair, so unnatural at the age of only 32, gave him an air of evil... as if he were an evil albino.

'So the supercop finaly came out to play.' noticed Bryan with a mockingly playful voice.

'Indeed I have, Fury.' said Lei, surprised by the boldness in his voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I should've applied for desk work!'_ shouted detective Rui Fou as he crawled through a narrow catwalk while steam blowed around his face.

Across from the catwalk, was a ventilation hatch which would lead him to the fire escape, where he could easily reach the 37th floor and the hostages.

'It's screwdriver time.' he whispered to himself as he uscrewed the hatch.

All of a sudden his cell, unbeleivably enough, rang causing him to fall straight through the hatch and painfully hurt his wrist.

'What the...?' he recognised the caller ID immediately.

'Sybil! This isn't exactly the best time.' he hissed.

'Sorry, hon. But I found some interesting info on your dude.' said Sybil in a sweetish voice.

'This better be good.'

'Well according to Interpol files, he's been dead for more than three years, to begin with. Then it turned out some interesting dirt on something called... wait a sec,' a clicking sound was heard over the line' ...project DREAD. That would be Death REcessor Animation Device.'

'Sounds creepy.'

'It is allegedly a machine used to reanimate cadavers by using cybernetic enhancements. Looks like your man was the first customer.'

'On that we agree. He's definitely not human.'

'Yes, but what concerns me more is... that the head of project DREAD, a certain Dr. Abel, was found dead a month or so ago.'

A dead silence on the line... enough for Sybil to breathe out the next piece of disturbing info.

'What's more... the group that initialy killed Fury... was the Red Crapin triad. A narco-empire from Hong Kong, but it seems they have loose ties to Abel's former employer. The Mishima Conglomerate.'

Fou had heard of the shadowy organization from Lei himself. Always semi-legal, it was currently lead by the contraversial Kazuya Mishima.

'Could the Conglomerate be involved with Fury somehow?' asked Rui.

'Not that I can think of. It seems that their only connection is Fury's participation in the last three King of Iron Fist Tournaments.'

'Okay... let's leave the Mishima alone for a while... Did you find anything at all about Fury?'

'Yep. Bryan Morgan Fury. Born 28th March 1975 in Los Angeles. Holds a Masters from Columbia in psychology and a Bachelor's degree in balistics. Notable for the invention of the cable-wired chainguns. Employed by the interpol at the age of 25... only to be killed four years later. Post mortem said he was dirty.'

'That's not much.'

'You might like this one, though. Psychological profile.'

'Yeah...' listened Rui intently.

'Subject suffers from an obsessive form of pyromania, related explicitly to fires started by plastic explosives. That's from when he was 5 years old.'

'Hmm...'

'Noticeable manic mysanthropy and obsessive cruelty to animals. This is Fury in his teen years.'

'Sounds like a psycho to me.'

'And here's some from his Interpol profile. The officer is comended for outstanding precision and capabilities during working hours. However, he is prone to violent outbursts and seems to have an authority problem.'

'Wait a minute... He was a good cop?'

'At a point, yeah, but it seems the crazy got the better of him.'

'Phew... does it mention any weaknesses?'

'Other than hydrophobia... nope. He seems to be alergic to shelfish, though.'

'Hydrophobia, huh? That gives me an idea. Anything else there?'

'He has an IQ of 217. So... now you know you are up against a criminal genious.'

'Yep... but hey, if it were easy, it wouldn't have been fun, huh.'

'Don't get yourself killed, okay.' said Sybil as she hung up.

'That's easier said than done.' whispered Rui to himself as he dropped to the fire escape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuto Kotani just saw his captor storm out of the room, seeming content for some reason. Whatever his reasons were, Kotani did not want to know anything about them right now.

Then he heard a slight clicking. His eyes traveled to the fire escape door. Fury had nailed it up the instant he set his stronghold. What could be happening... Kotani looked around. If he could kick the door down, he could probably lead the hostages out of the building and out of Fury's reach and Fury was nowhere in sight.

He staggered to the door, quietly covering in case the white-haired psycho came back from the lobby. Then he glued his ear to the door...

What he heard on the other side was uncanny. The sound of someone trying to pick a lock.

There was a decision to be made. Helping that someone open the door meant that he could save himself and all the hostages in the building. But if Fury came back...

_'There's no honour in living if all these people die, while I did nothing.'_

It was decided. Kazuto Kotani reeled back and charged the nailed up door, breaking it down.

Beneath the wreckage was a surprised man in a catsuit who looked like he had just went through hell to open the now destroyed door.

'Who the hell are you?' asked Kotani.

'I am detective Rui Fou of the Hong Kong police department. Who the hell are _you_?' replied the man.

'Kazuto Kotani, one of the hostages. What were you doing there?'

'Trying to break you out. Come, this escape route is safe.'

'Officer.' started Kotani. 'The man... Fury. He has something planned. I beleive you can find in that terminal over there where he worked.'

'But what about the hostages?' asked Rui with a look of surprise.

'I... can lead them to safety.' said the Japanese buissnessman. 'You must stop that lunatic.'

'All right.' said Rui with a look of recognition. Then he turned to adress the other hostages. 'Attention! I am detective Rui Fou of the HKPD! This man will lead you out of the building to safety. Follow him and do try to keep quiet.'

Everybody stood up and, surprisingly enough, calmly walked to the escape.

'What are you going to do, detective?' asked Kotani?

'Try to stop that bastard from killing us all.' said Rui. 'Don't worry about me. Just get these people to a hospital or something.'

After a glance in detective Fou's warm eyes, Kotani turned tail and headed the mob of people through the fire escape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Now let's see what are you up to.' whispered Rui to himself as he approached the computer terminal the Japanese man pointed to earlier.

_'Hmmm...'_ hummed Rui as he observed the interface in front of him. In his hurry, Fury forgot to bring up the security system, leaving his programming wide open.

'Let's see... recent files.' said Rui to himself. 'Blah, blah, blah... CHGITF? What the hell is that?' the said programme had lines and lines of programming that Rui could not make no head nor tail of.

Leaving it aside, Rui focused on so other files. One caught his eye. Project DREAD.

_'Project DREAD?_' thought Rui as he tried to open it. A dialog box requesting a password appeared.

'Oh, for crying out loud!' he spat in frustration as he slammed his fist in the desk. Surprisingly enough, a small slip that had previosly escaped Rui's attention rose in the air. It simply said: Bryan P. Fury.

'What the...' Rui tried it as a password but to no awail. '_Wait a minute... his middle name isn't P. It was...'_ he racked his brain in hope of an answer. His hopes were fulfilled.' _...Morgan. But what does the P stand for? Wait... could it be... Bryan Password Fury?'_

As insane as it sounded, Rui typed it, only to be denied entry again.

_'Come on, think! What are you missing? Bryan Morgan Fury?'_

He tried the new variant, failing.

_'Come on. BMF? Fail. BrMoFu? Fail... what...what...what?'_

And then it came to him..._'Could it possibly be that simple?' _Yet it was there. He typed what came to his head.

Surprised at his succes, Rui gloated as he uncovered Bryan's password. So personal that only he could know it.

The screen showed the four-character word: _PYRO._

_

* * *

_

**AN: Man that took a long time to write... Once again cheers and regards from the crazy cyborg and foolish supercop.**


	9. The Wolf And The Tiger

**AN: Back to supercoply voilence and suspense.**

* * *

'Hahahahahaha' echoed Bryan's maniacal laugh in the battlefield-looking lobby. 

Lei felt fear. Fear like nothing he had ever expeirenced. But he knew now. Bravery is not the lack of fear. Bravery is the ability to face fear and conquer it. And Lei has conquered his fears. He stood, facing his nemesis. One man, alone in his struggle against evil.

Facing him was pure evil. The physical manifestation of a demented socipath. A wicked alliance between man and machine. Defying death, nature and even life itself, Bryan Fury was the perfect weapon. A demented god in a mechanical body, he was an instrument of doom.

Around them, the ground trembled. This building, was to be the battleground where good will face evil. This glass skyscraper was to be Armageddon, the final arena where the Wolf will face the Tiger.

Slowly, his eyes closed, Lei reached for his holster and pulled out his gun.

Bryan's bright blue eyes jumped to Lei's hand and the weapon in it. He did not need cybernetic augmentations to tell him thet the fight was on. Reaching for his own weapon, a .50 Desert Eagle he quickly ducked behind a pillar to avoid the bullet which whizzed just inches away from his chest.

Bryan judged the situation. Lei was voulnerable and standing without cover, wielding a police issued firearm which was in no way a match for his powerful handgun. Even if he weren't bulletproof , Bryan would have still had the upper hand.

He peeked from his hiding spot, only to receive a painful shot in the forehead. Even though it was equivalent to the effect a fly would have on a normal human, the bullet forced Bryan to duck back.

'Wanna play dirty, Lei?' whispered Bryan to himself as he reached for his grenade belt. He unhooked a grenade and removed the safety pin.

'Hey, Lei!' he shouted. 'Don't fall apart on me now!' and he lobbed the grenade.

The titanic blast that followed sent debris flying all over the room. Concrete and marble bits crashed into the buller-ridden walls with enough force to crush a tank. The dust swirled around as the unbearable heat incinerated any flamable material.

Bryan got to his feet. The dust that had settled in his hair and clothes gave him a ghostlike quality. His huge pistol at the ready, he searched the lobby for Lei or anything left of him. He found nothing.

'All that fanfare and now he is dead.' said Bryan to himself. 'I have to remind myself to send my condolences to his family.'

He turned tail and headed for the elevator. But the said device was shattered in the blast. Bryan spat on the floor and turned towards the stairs. A little excercise never hurt anyone.

When all of a sudden, something hit legs. He was already falling when an even stronger blow sent him crashing into the littered floor.

He opened his eyes to see Lei Wulong standing over him. Before he could manage anything, the supercop jumped on him with a powerful body slam. Bryan struggled to run off, but Lei grabbed him by the troath and tried to break his neck.

A normal human would have been instantly killed, but for Bryan, it was just a moment of momentary, yet excruciating pain. He screamed as he scrambled to hide somewhere in the debris that lay arround the room.

'Come out and fight like a man!' shouted Lei.

'I would, flatfoot, if I were a man!' shouted Bryan back. 'But I am more than a man!'

'You are less than human!' yelled the enraged supercop. 'Superhuman strenght and inteligence don't make you better! It's compation and love that makes a better person!'

'Love is just another name for mass brainwashing!' he shouted as Lei was trying in vain to hear where was his voice coming from. 'You of all people should know!'

'I faced my demons and defeated them! You embraced yours and became a monster!'

'Am I truly a monster?! Power hungry politicians kill and rob every day, mobsters rule this fucking city and if you had any idea who runs the world, you would join me! Everybody kills, tortures and destroys! I'm just doing it on a larger scale!'

'That's why people like me exist! To bring peace and order to the world! It was your calling once! Can't you remember what it means to be a cop?!'

'The guilt trick doesn't work on me, Lei! So what if I was a cop? Everybody around me was as corrupt and as ruthless as the very crime lords they were trying to bust! No cop can withstand corruption!' Bryan paused as if to ponder his next move. 'Then again, there's us. But we need therapy.'

'There is nothing honourable in what you did!' Lei shouted at the top of his lungs. Bryan betrayed the badge, the uniform and the honour of being a cop. There was no forgiveness for that.

'I never tried to be honourable!' came the chilling answer. 'If I were honourable, I would have wound up getting stabbed in the back!'

Was it instinct, or sheer luck, Lei would never know. What he did know was when he turned on his heel, Bryan has somehow managed to creep behind him with a huge military survival knife in his hand.

The reaction was quick. Lei delivered a lightning-fast kick to Bryan's face and a second one to sweep him off his feet. The second kick, however, did no more than give Bryan an opening to stab Lei in his stomach.

The supercop backed off, blood dripping from his abdomen. No vital organ was hit, but the pain was excruciating. Not even his kevlar vest could stop Bryan's immense strenght.

The menacing cyborg approached him, knife in his hand. Lei realised there was only one way out. He pulled out back-up gun, a .38 snub-nosed revolver, and fired at the knife in Bryan's hand. Although not hurt in any way, the cyborg dropped his weapon.

'Idiot! Do you realy think that I need a knife to kill you?' asked Bryan as he raised his arm in order to pull off his finishing blow, the dreaded Mach Breaker.

Lei fired his revolver four times, every time, the bullet being a little more than a minor annoyance for Bryan.

He only had one bullet left. One that had to count. He shot from the hip and hit the demented ex-cop's left eye.

Bryan reeled back, howling in pain as the sickening noises of melting plastic could be heard from the eyesocket he desperately held. Smoke was visible, as Lei got to his feet, reloaded his weapon and pulled out a simple, police issued stun gun.

'I think this will stop you, Fury.' said Lei as he pressed the stun gun's trigger and zapped Bryan.

The screams of pain when Bryan produced when his eye was destroyed were a mild hum compared to the following howling and shocked yells. It was as the simple stun gun was sucking the very life from Bryan's body.

But he was not to be defeated so easily. Mustering all his strenght, Bryan kicked the unsuspecting Lei far from him, escaping the torture of electricity.

Lei looked up at his nemesis. His ruthless face twisted by pain, the left eye burning in its socket. Fury's remaining eye gleamed with murderous intent Lei has never seen before, even in him. The upper left side of his face was stuck in a demented meddley of pain and laughter, probably because of the damage to his neural network.

'You want to dance with me?!' asked the frenzied cyborg as he grabbed Lei and flung him across the room. 'Then step the fuck up! It's time to boogie!'

Bryan spotted his discarded pistol next to him. He picked it up. As he looked up, Lei was targeting what he knew was Bryan's last remaining weak spot.

_'His right eye!'_

He never got the chance to fire. Bryan fired a shot at him, hitting him in his right thigh. The .50 bullet ripped through Lei's muscle, bone and hit the wall behind him with enough force to create a mini-crater. The supercop dropped his little gun as pain and weakness overwhealmed him.

A second shot ripped his little revolver to shreds.

Without any further comments, Bryan Fury, with a pernament smirk stuck on his damaged face, approached Lei Wulong, his gun pointing straight at Lei's face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'This is incredible!'_ thought Rui Fou as he read the files in the project DREAD. Apparantly, Bryan was hired by the Red Crappin triad in order to finance a venture into the said project. It contained info on the money, payments and even the heisting strategy.

It was genius. Bryan orchestrated the entire 'final showdown' with Lei just to keep every cop in the city busy. His real plan was to hack into the Bank of China databse and relocate all of its funds to annonymous accounts controled by the Red Crappin. The money was already trasfered and laundried by the triad, while the unsuspecting cops of Hong Kong tried to stop Fury's killing spree.

It was over. The triad has won. The only way to stop them was to capture and interogate Bryan, which was next to impossible.

An explosion shook the building. Rui took it as his cue to help Lei out. He marched over to the elevator, only to see that it was destroyed.

He looked at the set of stairs that led to the lobby. Running down 60 flights of stairs was definitely not a good idea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'It is over. He knows it.' _thought Bryan Fury as he approached his nemesis. The greatest irony of all was, Lei was not supposed to die.

_'It was a simple heist! Nobody was supposed to get killed!'_

Although he did not mind killing innocents, Bryan took no satisfaction in it either. He was a mercenary. A gun for hire. He used his rivalry with Lei to his advantage, but it was never meant to be this way.

A part of him felt remorse for killing Lei. It seemed to Bryan that Lei was the only person in the world he truly cared about.

_'The opposite of love is not hate. It's indifference.'_

Bryan hated Lei. Ignoring the rest of the world, Bryan hated Lei. He also needed him. Lei was the only person strong enough to be his match. And now Bryan would kill him.

_'And then I will be alone. A lone wolf, who has killed the tiger.'_

His Desert Eagle fired three shots that day. He had six bullets left in the clip. It didn't matter. A single shot to the head will do it.

He lifted it to Lei's head, feeling a rush of adrenaline for the first time in his life.

And then, he felt a bullet in his shoulder.

At the foot of the stairs, stood a police detective, a gun with a suppressor in his hands.

Fury shot at the cop, narrowly missing his head. Another missed shot as the cop ducked for cover.

'Rui... Aim for the eyes.' panted Lei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rui heard his friend's pant. He now understood why Bryan's left eye was charred and a quarter of his face paralysed.

'Aim for the eyes.' he whispered to himself as he jumped up to shoot. He managed only to gape at the sight.

Bryan was holding Lei hostage, his huge pistol pointed at Rui's head. He only managed to closely dodge the bullet which grazed his abdomen.

'One step and I blow his fucking brains out!'

Rui was trained to think clearly under pressure. There was no way he could aim for Bryan's eyes without leaving his hiding spot, wich would make him a sitting duck. Firing without aiming meant hitting Lei. It looked desperate.

But then he spotted a fire sprinkler. Somehow it survived the explosion. He carefully aimed, and sent a silent bullet at it.

The fire system reacted almost immediately. Water poured from the sprinklers over the lobby. Bryan Fury fired but the bullet ended up harmlessly in the wall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'NOOOO!!!!'_

Water poured over him, bringing that horrible feeling of being wet back. He fired, twice, hoping in vain to hit the source.

His eyes closed, Bryan ran around, like a caged bat, trying to escape the horror around him.

_'NOOOOO!!! Stay away from me!!!'_

The water was all around him. He could see nothing, feel nothing, hear nothing. He was begging for an exit.

_'Pleeease! It's terrible!'_

_

* * *

_

Confused, Lei watched Bryan run around screaming to himself, looking for an exit.

Finaly, Bryan colided with a wall and punched straight through it.

Rui ran towards him. He helped him up and escorted him to Bryan's newly made hole in the wall.

'What happened?' asked Lei.

'He is hydrophobic. Afraid of water.'

'How do you...'

Rui responded, with a smirk: 'Sometimes, it pays to know a crazy hacker mafia chic.'

* * *

**AN: Okay, hope you like this chap. I had to write this good cuz I doubt you guys would have settled for a cliffhanger.**

**Cheers. C.II**


	10. Eye of The Wolf

**AN:Fianl chapter, we are getting near the end, yes. Feast your eyes on this.**

* * *

_'Out! Out! Out!'_ Bryan Fury's brain was screaming for an exit from the watery nightmare around him. Although the water had stopped its heresy over his body, it was still all over him coating him in a chilly film of despair. 

_'Must...escape!' _Panic enveloped him as he ripped off his wet T-shirt and ran half-naked through the streets. There was no escape. The fiendish cruelty of the water surrounding his body was overwhealming.

_'Pleasee... Make it stop!..'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he limped out of the building, Lei cast a look at the street. In the middle was a howling Bryan Fury, looking finaly defeated by the horrors in his own mind.

One could do nothing but pity the fallen cyborg as he ran around, trying in vain to escape his fears. Lei knew how that felt.

But there is no escaping fear. It haunted Lei ever since he first met Bryan Fury. He tried to run, but there was no use.

Then Fury showed up and Lei realised that fear can not be escaped. Fear must be faced and defeated, just like Lei faced and defeated his nemesis.

Calmly reaching for his stun gun, Lei limped over to the fallen ex-cop and zapped him uncouncious. Immediately, a team of cops picked him up and carted him off to the SWAT van, to somewhere where he wouldn't be able to wrek his havoc on the world.

'Yo, Lei, you okay?' asked detective Rui Fou.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the help back there. I O U.'

'Nah, it's okay. Can't remember how many times you saved my life.'

'Find anything interesting upstairs?'

'Yeah. Looks like he's connected to the Red Crappin triad. It was just a heist. Nothing personal.' stated Rui.

'Meh... gues I gotta trust my gut more often.' said Lei jokingly.

'Detectives should.' laughed Rui as the two cops shook each other's hand. It was over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the police station, Lei and Rui were discussing the heist Bryan pulled.

'So, I had Sybill dig deeper in the Red Crappin files. It seems like they managed to syphon away more than 10 billion dollars.' said Rui.

'How did they do it?' asked Lei.

'A worm. They used a computer worm to transfer all the money to a million different accounts. That's why we never noticed anything. One million transfers that day, each transfer worth a thousand dollars, sent to a million bogus accounts, while in fact they are placed in Red Crappin banks on the Cayman Islands.' explained Rui.

'And project Dread?' asked Lei.

'It is definitely something the Red Crapping are working with, though why would they be interested in ressurecting people as cyborgs...' Rui left the thoght linger for a moment.

'What leads do we have on them?' asked Lei.

'Not much. The old boss was found dead 10 years ago, and rumour has it, some bigshot wise guy from Japan took over as the new Dragon's Head.' said Rui. 'They work out of Hong Kong, but it seems they have a U.S. branch too.'

'So... they smuggle immigrants?' asked Lei.

'Yes. That and synthetic drugs. It seems they have underground labs here in Hong Kong where they make the shit, and then they smuggle it in America and Europe via Singapore. Nobody realy knows how they do it, though.'

'And their connection with Fury?'

'It seems he was a gun for hire, nothing more. Organisations like these don't want to get their hands dirty.' explained Rui.

'Well... do we know anything about any Triad members?' asked Lei, grasping at straws.

'No. I was hoping Mr. Fury would know, though.' said Rui.

'Then, let's pay him a visit.' said lei and the two cops got up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The local prison was definitely not

one of Lei's favourite locations in Hong Kong. Here roamed many criminals he himself had put behind bars. He half expected someone to stab him to death.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he followed Rui to the max security department, to Bryan Fury's special cell.

Fury's cell was made completely of metal, with several magnetic fields preventing his escape. Rui and Lei watched him through a plexyglass window. He was lying on his bed, doing a crossword and looking rather bored.

'Fury!' yelled a prison guard. 'Someone is here to see you!'

Bryan looked up. His missing eye had been replaced with a new one, though his face was still contorted into that sinister grimace Lei's bullet caused. He had a brand new scar on his cheekbone and his eyes glinted less than before.

'Ah, hi there, Lei.' said Bryan as his lip curled to form something that found on a normal person's face could be considered a smile.

'Hello yourself.' said Lei, bitterness echoing in every sylable.

'And what brings you here to my humble den, detectives? asked Bryan as he got up from his bed.

'We, need to talk.' said Rui.

'Ah, well. Nice of you to drop by. My social life's been suffering since these idiots placed me in solitary confinement.' chuckled Bryan.

'This is not a social conversation. We need you to answer some questions!' said Rui, frustration evident in this voice.

'Careful there, Mr. Fou.' said Bryan reproachfully. 'Mind your manners and I might be inclined to share a few words with you.'

'Let me handle this.' whispered Lei in Rui's ear.

'Yes, Rui. Let big Lei handle the job, seeing you are forever lost in his shadow.' jeered Bryan.

'Don't listen to him.' said Lei. 'All right Bryan.' he said, turning to the cyborg. 'We need information.'

'Well you might start by reading the papers. Here!' said Bryan as he threw his paper at Lei.

'We need a different kind of information. The kind of information only the streets provide.' said Lei, trying to keep his voice level.

'Ah... well, I'm sorry but I get no updates on the price of donuts. I thought you cops knew better than to bug dangerous psychos like me.' said Bryan in a playful tone.

'Not that kind of information. We need info on the Red Crappin triad.' said Rui, his temper wearing thin.

'Oh... kiddy has a temper.' said Bryan in a mock baby voice.

'Don't.' whispered Lei as Rui opened his mouth to speak.

'Yes, Rui. Don't fight back. Be a sissy and let Lei take all the credit.' said Bryan in his baby voice.

'Shut up!!' shouted Rui, red in the face.

'Stop your mind games, Fury.' ordered Lei. 'I know you want to take them down as much as I do.'

'Ah, Lei. You know me so well. You're like a girlfriend I never had... or wanted.' said Fury and he chuckled. He shifted his weight n the couch, inhaled deeply and startted talking. 'The Red Crappins, eh? Well, that syndicate is sewn up so tight, you'll need a tank to take it down. Not even bastards like me have any clue as to how to get in their lines.'

'How come?' asked Lei.

'The boss is reportedly some foreign hotshot with a bunch of cash and heaps of political protection from both the cops and the UN.' said Bryan, as he rolled his eyes. 'Probably the first white Dragon Head of a triad, if you're asking me. Rumour has it he's American.'

'Oh, well all that remains is that we check every American.' said Rui sarcasticaly.

'Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm not done yet!' said Fury. 'The big shot is probably back in the USA, but the base of operations is still here, in Hong Kong.'

'Are you sure?' asked Lei.

'Either here or Shang Hai. It's gotta be.' said Bryan as he shifted his shoulders.

'They recruited you, right?' asked Rui.

'Yeah. A bastard called Jing. Fancies himself a gangsta rapper. I think he works out of Kowloon, here.' said Bryan, his eyes glinting for a second.

'Kowloon?' Lei pondered a while, before asking yet another question. 'But our reports suggest that the boss is not Japanese, not American.'

'It might be possible.' said Bryan, a playful tone in his voice. 'But then again it might be a load of crap. Since when do mob bosses give out details about their personal life?'

'Point taken.' said Rui, obviosly calmer.

'This Jing fellow,' started Lei. 'he works out of Kowloon, you say.'

'Yes, Lei. And from what I gather, he has a pretty good restaraunt, not too far from your crib.' said Bryan.

'Wait... my crib.' Lei paused, shocked. 'You know where I live?'

'Well, yes. Lucky my sentence is for life, eh?' asked Bryan.

'Pretty much.' said Lei. 'Well, if that's all, we'll be going then.' he said as he and Rui turned and walked away.

'You know this prison won't hold me forever, right?' asked Bryan. 'Sara mo ki kara ochiru, Lei.'

'What?' asked Rui, but Lei understood.

'Even apes fall from trees.' he suddenly realised. 'You are planning an escape.

'Even the strongest chain has a weak point, and I'm going to find this one.' said Bryan.

'And I'll be out there, waiting for you.' said Lei and exited the room, Rui at his heels.

'I hope you will Lei,' murmured Bryan. 'Because a hunt with no game is goddamned boring.'

* * *

**AN: Final chapter. I'd like to thank all weho reviewed including but not limited to: mirrorsofillusion, Thunderxw, heavenmonument, notfromearth7, Miss Siela, MiggyMiesta, Irina et cetera.**

**My inspiration came from the movies Chaos, Police Story and the short story The Most Dangerous Game, concerned with human hunting.**

**Caligula says gbye for now and see you in the sequel.**

**C. II out.  
**


End file.
